The invention relates to portable computers. The invention also relates to personal digital assistants and event notifications.
Personal digital assistants are known in the art. A personal digital assistant is portable, typically hand held, computer having a microprocessor, a memory defining a database, and an input/output device such as a touchscreen or a screen and a keyboard. The database is typically for storing calendar or scheduling information and for storing contact information such as names, addresses, e-mail addresses, phone numbers, and associated information. PDAs include, for example, the Palm(trademark) or Palm Pilot(trademark) available from Palm Inc., 5470 Great America Parkway, Santa Clara, Calif., USA 95052, as well as devices that use versions of the Windows(trademark) CE operating system or variations thereon, personal information managers, organizers, and other computers smaller than notebook computers. Some such devices, such as the Palm VII(trademark) have wireless modems and provide wireless access to e-mail and certain web sites. Some Internet web sites are developed for such devices and provide simplified content and navigation. Some mobile phones, including those with the EPOC(trademark) operating system, can be considered to be PDAs.
Such a device typically has an output, such as a serial output, which can be used for coupling the device to a docking station or cradle or to some other peripheral equipment such as a mouse, modem, camera or other imaging device, etc. Alternatively, the device or cradle can include an optical (e.g. infrared) input/output capability.
The invention provides a PDA-vehicle interface for use with a personal digital assistant of the type including a memory defining a database, a microprocessor coupled to the memory, an input/output device coupled to the microprocessor, and an output port coupled to the microprocessor. The personal digital assistant is configured to provide data to the output port indicating a predetermined event has occurred in response to occurrence of the predetermined event. The interface includes actuator circuitry including a digital to analog converter having a digital input coupled to the output port, having an analog output, and being configured to provide an analog signal in response to the data being applied to the digital input. In one aspect of the invention, the data is serial data. The analog output is configured to be coupled to an electrically actuated vehicle component that, when actuated, is audible or visible. The actuator circuitry is configured to effect actuation of the vehicle component in response to the data being provided to the digital input of the digital to analog converter.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method comprising providing a personal digital assistant including a memory defining a database, a microprocessor coupled to the memory, an input/output device coupled to the microprocessor, and an output port coupled to the microprocessor. The personal digital assistant is configured to provide data to the output port indicating a predetermined event has occurred in response to occurrence of the predetermined event. Digital data at the output port is converted to an analog signal to provide an analog signal in response to occurrence of the predetermined event. The analog signal is used to actuate an electrically actuated vehicle component that, when actuated, is audible or visible, such that actuation of the vehicle component is effected in response to occurrence of the predetermined event.
In one aspect of the invention, the vehicle component is a horn.
In another aspect of the invention, the vehicle component is a light.
In another aspect of the invention, the personal digital assistant includes a rechargeable battery, and the battery of the personal digital assistant is charged using power from the vehicle.